


Masked Death

by wistfulmemory



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: Beware the hand that is kissed in greeting.





	Masked Death

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the prompt "Cinderella went to the ball to kill the prince." from this post: http://vitaminsobsession.tumblr.com/post/170348777218/some-fractured-fairy-tale-ideas

He had already kissed the tops of gloved hands of dozens of young, eligible women that evening, and he would kiss dozens more before the night was finished. But two day later, the entire kingdom would fall into mourning as the crown prince would be found dead, having suddenly dropped to the ground in what most assumed was an unexpected heart attack, but which a few knew was really because of the poison that had lightly rested upon the top of the masked assassin’s glove hand right where the prince kissed when presented with yet another lovely lady who wished to make his acquaintance at the masquerade ball.


End file.
